Kingdom Hearts: The Age of the Mirror
by LordZeno
Summary: This is a story that takes place right after the end of the Kingdom Hearts game. A new evil force takes the place that Ansem left open when he disappeared into the light. Sora and his compantions have their work cut out for them if they want to foil this


**Disclaimer: I do not own Squire Soft, the Disney Corporation, or the Kingdom Hearts franchise. I do however own the character known as Lord Zeno. This is a mere fan fiction; created for fun.**

**Lord Zeno:** Welcome all mortals. Well, this is my master's first story, and if you don't like it, I'LL STEAL YOUR HEART!

**Me:** Calm down, calm down Zeno! Ahem. Anywho. Sorry about him. It's the first time he's been put in a story and he's a bit over excited. Hope you all enjoy.

**Lord Zeno: **OR PERISH!!!!!

**Me: **Zeno..... sigh

..._Now that there is an absence of power, it will be his time to arise..._

_Traveling Mystic_

**Chapter 1: After the Restoration of the Worlds**

Despite the efforts of the key blade wielder Sora and his loyal friends Donald and Goofy, the great evil known as Ansem was now in possession of _The Door._ All that was known of this door was that great power lied behind it. Ansem assumed it was the darkness, but Sora knew in his own heart of hearts that it was the light. The time came when finally Ansem opened _The Door_ and awaited to claim the true power, only to be met by the Light! "_How can this be_" he said, and soon he dissolved into nothing. Once the light had cleared, Sora and his friends beheld before him a great army of Heartless, which the light was guarding away. Sora, Donald, and Goofy rushed to close the doors and seal away the Heartless, but at a price...

The great door did eventually close, and all the worlds destroyed by the darkness were restored. But once everything was said and done, Sora found himself and his companions in a tall field of grass, not home. So, Sora set off down the lone road amongst the grass, followed by Goofy and Donald, searching for an answer. That's where the great tale of Kingdom Hearts ended, and where this tale begins....

...In a far away world, within a darkened land, lied a long-since disserted city. It was once the vibrant capital of that particular kingdom, filled with happy people, magnificent architectures, cattle, and good food. But now, all that is a thing of the past. The people are gone, having left behind all their earthly possessions, now all tattered with age. The streets are empty, except for a once loved child's doll, now lying on the road, worn and faded with the seasons. The wonderful architectures are now worn by the weather, some even having crumbled to pieces. The cattle are nothing but skeletons now, and the food has long since rotted away. The great kingdom is now but a faded memory.

At the center of the fallen city is an immense stone castle, towering over every other structure. The gigantic castle too has become prey of time, all its beautiful statues broken, and all its colors stripped away. The little light that makes it through the seemingly never moving dark clouds hit the castle, and creates a long, eerie shadow that stretches all the way to the city's borders. Perhaps simply through coincidence, but the shadow resembles a claw-like hand, claiming the empty city as its own.

But unlike the other buildings, the castle itself is just as sturdy as it was the day it was completed by decree of the King.

Deep within the dark castle, down many lonely passageways, and down many dusty staircases, lays an old wooden door against a dungeon wall. What's odd about this door is that it's somewhere where a door has no business being in. Yellowed sheets of paper littered the floor; seemingly having come from someone's journal, each page having a date at the top of them. The rest of the writing on the pages though is indecipherable.

But, against the dungeon wall to the right of the door, there lay a large mirror silver trimmed mirror. The mirror like everything else in the castle is covered in dust. It too must have been abandoned. The detail to design on the border of the mirror is exquisite. Great pains went into the construction of the mirror. But the peacefulness of the room is quickly disturbed, for now out of the mirror springs forth a sinister looking purple glow. The glass bends forward; there's great tension building. And just when one would think the glass should crack and break, the sound subsides, and the glass relaxes back into place. The newly restored silence is short lived.

Suddenly the glass becomes translucent, and fades away. The dark hole that that now occupies the mirror's frame spews a purple smoke that spills onto the floor. And from that smoke arises a human shaped creature, shroaded with a purple hooded cloak. He took in his surroundings, and soon found his eyes upon the door. The mysterious figure made his way to the door, seeming as if he were floating over the stone floor. He outstretched his clothed arm, and grasped the old rusted knob of the door with his black-gloved hand. And from that creature came a voice so cold:

"_Well, Ansem accomplished what no man has every done" _he said in a low, raspy voice. "_He opened that cursed door that hid the true power of darkness behind the light. Heh. Foolish hearts... all of them... a door that has been opened cannot be easily closed._"

As he said this, his hand slowly turned the doorknob, till finally the lock gave a 'click' sound.

"_Now, I shall do what no man has ever **dreamed** of doing...what no man could...I will DESTROY THE DOOR!"_

And so he pushed open the old wooden door before him, and what was revealed was a great void, filled with indescribable things. He stepped forward, and the door behind him quickly shut...

**To be continued Chapter 2: Sora Encounters the Mysterious Foe**

**Me**: If you liked the story and are curious about the origins of this new character, and please your comments and I'll write the second chapter, where its more action and conversation. All the setting up I needed was done in this chapter.

**Lord Zeno: **Ow, I'm nice in creepy. Hehehe.

**Me**: Yep yep. ï


End file.
